


Soul Sync

by SoloShikigami



Series: Heat Sync [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CEO, Couch Sex, Fontcest, M/M, Office Sex, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans knows the Boss is a pretty tough monster, but even he must fall victim to monster biology. Even though it's a little rough for Papyrus, Sans knows how to soothe the heat within him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Sync

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/gifts).



> This is supposed to be towards the end of the series, but... oh well. Slight spoilers for other things that will happen in the series?  
> Sans calls Papyrus "bro" a few times, but I think it's been established in this setting they're not brothers.

            Sans startled from his nap when his chair went too far back and he thought he was going to fall. He flailed for a moment, the chair righted itself, and he spent the next couple of minutes breathing and keeping his soul from jumping out of his chest.

            After a few moments, though, while the feeling of panic subsided, there was still an odd fluttering in his chest; a familiar one.

            Sans took a look around and realized the sun was setting and that quitting time was at least two hours ago. He glanced behind him at the door to his boss’ office and saw that the light was still on. It wasn’t surprising as the project was taking a lot of work and Papyrus was probably getting “just a little more work done.”

            Sans smiled; he always admired Papyrus’ work ethic, however, he knew that there were limits and part of his job was to make sure his boss didn’t go too far past them.

            He stood with a yawn and started towards the door.

            “Hey, Boss, time to pack it in for the day,” Sans called out. “Come on, let’s get some Grillby’s and call it a nigh-”

            Sans turned the doorknob and found that it was locked. He gripped and tried to turn it harder.

            “Boss? Hey! Papyrus? Come on, bro, open the door! It’s me, Sans!” he called out.

            There was no answer. His soul fluttered again and Sans ran back to his desk. He kept a key to that door, just in case – he had only needed to use it once before and that was because Papyrus foolishly locked it before running out to an important meeting. Sans ran back and shoved the key into the lock and turned it so fast that he wondered briefly if he was going to break it.

            “Papyrus?! What’s going on?” Sans asked as he nearly threw the door open and jumped into the room, and the sight that met him made him slowly shut the door behind him.

            Sans had insisted Papyrus get a chaise lounge sofa for the office. At the time, Papyrus had thought it was so Sans had a place to nap and avoid work when he wasn’t there. It had a swan design along the back, the cushion had a green leafy and vine design set on a beige background, and the dark wood matched the rest of the office furniture and gave the office a comfortable feel.

            Papyrus was curled against the back of the sofa, his face pressed into the plush material, his bones rattling lightly. Sans could see a thin sheen of sweat coating the back of his skull. Sans approached Papyrus slowly with a long, drawn-out sigh.

            Sans learned a long time ago that Papyrus didn’t go into heat on a regular basis like most monsters; his came maybe two or three times a year and it hit him faster and harder than Sans had ever seen anyone suffer through a heat. Papyrus was never the type to complain, even less of the type to admit when he had a problem or was in any sort of pain. He never wanted to be an inconvenience.

            “Papyrus?” Sans called gently, reaching out to place a hand on his quaking shoulder. “Papyrus, hey, it’s me.”

            Papyrus gasped, startled, untucking his head for a moment to glance over his shoulder. He forced a smile. “Oh, h-hello, S-Sans,” he murmured. “I d-didn’t think y-you would be here s-so l-late.”

            “Since when do I walk out of here without you?” Sans asked kindly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

            “T-tell you what?”

            “That you were going into heat? I probably should have figured, seeing how the rest of us synced.”

            “N-n-no, I’m f-fine.”

            Sans sighed. “You’re full of shit, Papyrus.”

            Sans moved away and went to the small table to the side where a carafe of water and some glasses were set. He brought a cup of water back to the sofa and pulled a little more insistently on Papyrus’ shoulder. Thankfully, Papyrus wasn’t so far gone that he refused the help, and he turned and allowed Sans to help him sit up and drink the water.

            “All right, good,” Sans said, setting the cup aside and brushing a hand across Papyrus’ forehead, giving him a meaningful smile. “Now, how’s about letting me help you ease some of this pressure away?”

            Papyrus surged forward, wrapping his arms around Sans and pulling him into a deep, desperate kiss. Sans went along, moving to kneel on the couch between Papyrus’ legs. He pushed off Papyrus’ jacket and started to undo his tie, tossing the clothing aside in a pile. Papyrus whimpered in frustration as his hands fumbled to undress Sans as well. Sans chuckled, breaking their kiss and gently pushing Papyrus back.

            “Now, now, you know how this works,” Sans said quietly. “You just lie back and take it easy while I show you that I’m not so lazy after all.”

            Papyrus nodded and leaned back in an almost uneasy compliance. His hands had fallen to Sans’ hips where his fingers tangled themselves in the fabric of his shirt. Sans chuckled, tracing a hand down his blushing cheek.

            “I love that look on your face,” Sans murmured. “You’re blushing like a virgin.”

            Papyrus blushed even more and looked away.

            “Yeah, just like that.”

            Sans slowly and carefully unbuttoned Papyrus’ shirt, ignoring his whimpers and shifting. Once the shirt was undone, Sans carefully traced his fingers down his sternum and over his ribs. Papyrus’ eyes fluttered closed as he tried to breathe normally and relax.

            Also unlike most monsters, Sans had found that straight-up sex wasn’t enough to ease back Papyrus’ heat – it felt good and provided a bit of a distraction, sometimes, but that alone wasn’t enough.

            “Are you ready, Papyrus?” Sans murmured, his fingers tracing the bottom rib.

            “Please, Sans, it hurts,” Papyrus begged.

            “I know, Boss, don’t worry; your assistant is going to make it all better.”

            Sans slowly and gently reached into Papyrus’ ribcage until his fingers brushed against something warm and solid. He slid his fingers underneath it until the object lay heavily on his palm before pulling his hand out.

            “It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful your soul is,” Sans murmured, cradling the pale orange heart in his hands.

            “T-thank you,” Papyrus murmured, at a loss for any other words.

            Sans smiled as he brushed his thumb carefully over the surface. Papyrus drew in a sharp breath. Holding his soul in one hand, he trailed his fingertips over the edges, tracing around the dips and curves of the heart, drawing small sighs from Papyrus. Sans pressed a little harder, which made the other skeleton shift underneath him.

            “Sans,” he murmured, opening up one eye.

            Sans smirked down at him before bringing the soul up and kissing it gently.

            “Yes, Papyrus?” Sans murmured, his mouth brushing over the quivering soul in his hands as he spoke.

            Papyrus continued to squirm beneath him.

            “You know, if there’s something you want, all you have to do is ask,” Sans continued, his tongue darting out for a moment to place a small lick on the orange surface.

            “Aaaahhhh,” Papyrus whined, his hands gripping Sans’ hips almost painfully.

            “After all, that’s what I’m here for,” Sans licked the soul again, making Papyrus cry out. “I’m your loyal assistant, willing to do anything for you.”

            “P-please, Sans,” Papyrus whined. “Don’t t-tease me, it, it’s t-too much.”

            Sans chuckled, licking the soul again at a longer and more languid pace. “Hmm, maybe,” he rubbed circles on the soul with his thumbs as its surface became more slick. “But maybe if I torment you a little, just a little, mind you, maybe you won’t try to hide from me anymore.”

            Papyrus opened his mouth with the intention of asking Sans what he meant, but Sans squeezed the soul ever so slightly, which caused his whole body to shudder and the question to be lost in a groan.

            “I know you well enough to know that you wonder what I mean,” Sans murmured, giving Papyrus’ soul another gentle squeeze and a quick, teasing lick. “Am I right?”

            Papyrus nodded and sighed, wriggling again beneath him.

            “You are always putting up a front, and in this business, I get it, I really do,” Sans kissed the soul again and traced a circle on the surface with his tongue, making Papyrus let out a soft whine. “But with me, you should be able to let it all go.”

            Sans hummed and pressed his tongue into Papyrus’ soul, penetrating the surface slightly. The soul quivered and began to excrete more magic, pale orange slipping between Sans’ fingers; Papyrus cried out and jerked underneath Sans, one hand clamping over his mouth. Sans reached down with a smirk and pulled Papyrus’ hand away from his mouth, drawing his tongue out slowly.

            “No one’s left in the building, you know,” Sans said gently before dragging his tongue across the soul’s dripping surface to trace around the edges.

            “S-Sans, please, I just, nnnffff,” Papyrus groaned loudly under him, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other scratching at the back of the sofa.

            “You promise you won’t keep a heat cycle from me again?” Sans withdrew his tongue completely and he squeezed the soul again, a little firmer this time.

            Papyrus gasped and jerked. “Never again, I swear.”

            Sans nodded. “All right. Hang on just a little longer.”

            Under his arm, Papyrus’ eyes squeezed shut and he let out a pathetic whimper of desire and need. Lifting his arm slightly, he watched as Sans cupped one hand over his own midsection, and a moment later, a pale blue, almost white soul manifested. Papyrus’ soul fluttered desperately in one hand and his soul shuddered in response.

            Apparently, Papyrus’ soul couldn’t wait any longer. Sans panicked for a split second as the orange soul all but leapt from his hand and his own rushed to meet it, the two crashing into one another, creating a spectacular light show for an onlooker, but their owners cried out in a mix of surprised shock and undiluted pleasure that coursed through their bodies.

            Sans could feel Papyrus so completely, and he saw everything; the stress the project was bringing, the long meetings, the sleepless nights, the onset of heat at just the wrong time… Rehashing of helping Sans with his own heat, as well as assisting some of their other skeletal brethren suffering from the same fate.

            But where Sans began to lose himself was the amount of guilt that Papyrus had been carrying – he felt guilty because he felt he was exploiting the others, taking advantage of the unfortunate situation that biology had bestowed on them. Guilty that perhaps the few times he and Sans did share a bed, it wasn’t as good as it could be, or that maybe one of the others could please him better. Anger at himself for being inadequate, questioning himself, doubting himself… No wonder he didn’t tell Sans about his own impending heat cycle; what Sans was experiencing right now Papyrus never meant for Sans to find out.

            A foolish notion, as nature always had a way of playing catch-up.

            Sans finally got enough of a hold to concentrate his magic, his self, and soul into letting Papyrus know how absolutely ridiculous he was being. He made it clear that it was all irrelevant, that Papyrus was worrying for nothing, and showed him just how much the tall skeleton meant to him.

            Papyrus gasped, almost overwhelmed by the sensations of the two souls meeting. He knew Sans was going to see things he didn’t want him to see, but despite it all, a wave of warmth and pleasure flowed over him, reducing the skeleton into a quivering mass of satisfaction. The heat subsided, Papyrus was dimly aware of a gentle pressure against his sternum as Sans pressed the soul back where it belonged. Gentle kisses rained down on his face.

            “That was wonderful, Papyrus,” Sans murmured.

            Papyrus hummed in satisfaction, but cracked an eye open to grunt at the sight that met him. Both souls dripped all over the two of them, and Papyrus was too spent to do more than let out a small grumble of annoyance.

            “It all got on your shirt, nothing on the couch,” Sans said with a chuckle, knowing Papyrus’ feelings about such things. He face quickly turned serious. “Now, what’s this bullshit thinking you’re not good enough?”

            Papyrus’ face heated up, but thankfully it was from embarrassment at the exposure.

            “I, well,” he started with a stammer before sighing. “I’m sorry, Sans. I never meant for you to find out. It’s selfish of me; while watching you was nice, I wonder if I make you feel that way, too.”

            Now it as Sans’ turn to blush a little as memories of him with some of the others floated to the surface. But he shook his head to clear it and smiled down at his Papyrus.

            “Look, not that the sex wasn’t amazing, but we have something even better,” Sans placed his hand flat on Papyrus’ sternum, obviously not bothered by the mix of orange and blue magical dripping still staining the white bone. “We have trust. We have love; unless, of course, your feelings for me have changed?”

            Papyrus pulled Sans down into a passionate kiss.

            “Never in a million years are my feelings for you going to change,” he muttered.

            Sans chuckled into the kiss and returned it. “I didn’t think so.”

            They lay together, ignoring the mess between them, their souls beating in sync. They even fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

** The next morning… **

 

            “SANS! HOW COULD YOU LET US FALL ASLEEP LIKE THAT?!?! OUR CLOTHES ARE A MESS, WE’RE BOTH STICKY AND I HAVE A MEETING IN TEN MINUTES!”

            Sans grinned. “Sorry, Boss, guess I got caught up in the _heat_ of the moment.”

            “… Sans?”

            “Yes?”

            “You’re fired.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scroll to the end to see the couch in Papyrus' office](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/post/145979501698/i-3-giving) ^_^ It's also my Tumblr page! Come check it out!


End file.
